


Blindsided

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Chastity Device, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus gives into temptation.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape, non-consensual body modification, and naughty language.

He sits through another tedious Order meeting. Mentally rolling his eyes at their uselessness. He isn’t sure which group of fools is more pathetic. He cannot believe he managed to tie himself to two inept groups of idiots. What does that say about _him_?

He brushes the thought aside. The first time was out of a desperate desire to rise above his less than ideal circumstances. And the second was simple desperation. If he had been acting rationally...

Again he brushes the thought aside. There isn’t any point in dwelling on past mistakes. The mutt mutters angrily about Potter’s exclusion from these meetings and he sneers. He would expect no less from the fool, but it’s a shitty godfather who argues in favor of their ward fighting in a war. The mutt catches sight of his sneer and launches into yet another tirade about his presence. He tunes it out, it’s nothing he hasn’t heard a dozen times before. He focuses instead on an idea which just now floated through his mind. A most _delightful_ idea. He ruminates on it for a few minutes, finds himself becoming more and more enamored with the idea. It would knock the bastard down a peg, always a worthwhile goal to strive for, but primarily...he would enjoy it. It’s a tantalizing idea and he begins seriously to plan it out. It would be so _easy_...

He decides it’s worth the minimal risk.

~~~~~~

He’s the first to leave the room after the next order meeting, he strides toward the front door, but stops just before it. He disillusions and silences himself, then makes his way up to the mutt’s room, to wait for his prey.

It takes hours before the bastard turns in for the night. He waits until he has crawled into bed, then casts a silent charm, pulling the mutt into sleep and keeping him there.

He cancels the spells on himself and begins warding the room, first ensuring no one will enter and then preventing any sounds from escaping either. Then he approaches the bed.

He stares down at the bastard, simply drinking in this moment, he wishes he had had the knowledge that makes this possible when he was still attending Hogwarts. His time there would have gone very differently if he had. He shrugs off the thought and begins stripping.

Once bare he pulls the blankets off the bastard, slowly revealing his, honestly rather appealing, form. He’s grateful the man wears nothing but his pants to bed, since it makes stripping him an extremely simple process. He slides them off and stares for a long moment at the man’s genitals. Wonders if he shouldn’t give him a more permanent reminder of this day. Hm...perhaps. For now he’ll focus on making this something neither of them will ever forget.

He stretches the mutt first, he isn’t a _complete_ bastard, despite the mutters of the students to the contrary, then rolls the man over. That spell he used won’t keep the man so deeply asleep that he won’t feel what’s happening. He’s never used it before but it’s possible the mutt will even be able to react in his artificially induced sleep, if so he wants to see it. He lines up his cock with his entrance and sinks inside, watching the bastard’s face closely. There’s no change at first, till he begins thrusting. He fucks into the mutt harshly from the beginning, no point making this too easy on him, and the mutt’s face twists in an interesting mix of pleasure and discomfort. He smirks and begins fucking him even harder, lifting his legs and folding him in half, so he can get even deeper. He laughs when he sees the mutt’s cock harden, debates whether it would be more amusing watching the man get off from being raped, or watching him squirm from not being able to get off. He decides the former is rather pointless since the mutt isn’t aware to feel the humiliation, and casts a spell ensuring he won’t be able to climax. He pounds into him for long minutes, glorying in the knowledge of what he’s doing already, and what he’s going to do this night. He feels the knot he gave himself a few days ago begin inflating and he fucks the bastard even faster, chasing his peak and pulling groans from the mutt, since he ensures he batters his prostate on every thrust. He climaxes and his knot inflates just as he forces it into the bastard, who groans louder than ever, in pain this time. He ignores it, rutting into the mutt and filling him with a magically enhanced load. He watches his stomach begin expanding, not by too much, but he has all night to fill the bastard.

His knot finally goes down and he pulls out, using a spell to keep his spend where it belongs. He fetches the potion which will enable him to keep this up for the next few hours and knocks it back. Then he collects the breeding stand and enlarges it. He floats the mutt onto it and secures it to the floor. He takes a moment to admire the scene. This, this is the mutt’s true purpose. He feels himself hardening again at the sight, and transforms into his animagus form, shaking out his fur and stretching his muscles. He always forgets how good it feels, he should spend more time in this form. He imagines the student’s terror if he were to catch them out after curfew while a direwolf and smirks. Mm, he should try that sometime.

He approaches the mutt and mounts him, sinking inside him again. His cock is even larger in this form and it stretches the mutt’s arse further, ensuring he’s just as tight as he was the first time. He fucks into him quick and hard, not bothering to take his time. Each time he bottoms out it pulls little breathy moans from the bastard.

He fucks him faster in this form than a human ever could, delighting in the friction of it, the way his inflating knot catches on the mutt’s rim, so large he isn’t actually sure it will fit. He fucks into him harder and more forcefully as it quickly expands, finally managing to force it inside just after he begins filling the bastard with another load.

His knot deflates eventually and he pulls out and transforms back, then admires his work. The bastard is starting to look pregnant already. But there’s still a long way to go before it will make the proper impact in the morning.

He floats the mutt off the breeding stand and onto the bed. Situates him on his back with his head just at the edge, then sinks inside his mouth. The mutt begins sucking just slightly in his sleep, which feels divine. He’s had much better blowjobs in the past but none were from someone he hated. The knowledge of how enraged the mutt would be if he knew what was happening, combined with the fact the arsehole is actually putting effort, piss-poor though it may be, into pleasing him has him harder than ever. He fucks the bastard’s face gently at first, but then he casts a spell ensuring he can’t accidentally choke the idiot to death and begins fucking him harder. He fucks into his throat quick and hard, by turns staring at the mutt’s throat as it stretches around him, and closing his eyes and focusing on how good it feels. It takes much longer this time for him to reach his peak, but eventually his knot inflates, filling the bastard’s mouth and locking them together. His spend is no less impressive, despite this being his third climax of the evening, thanks to that wonderful potion of his.

He watches enraptured as the bastard’s stomach stretches farther, and has to cast a quick spell allowing the skin to continue stretching unimpeded, then watches some more. He seems to be filling him more each time, which was not something he expected, he’ll have to go over the recipe again and see what he overlooked. Perhaps the combination of the dragon’s blood with the nettle? He’ll figure it out later, it isn’t exactly an unwelcome development in any case, but he is glad he has an antidote on hand. His stream finally cuts off once again and he pulls out.

He decides he needs a break and sits, leaning against the headboard. He floats the bastard over and rolls him onto his stomach, then drags his mouth onto his cock. He sinks back into the mutt’s throat with a sigh. He could get used to this. He considers gripping the mutt’s hair and fucking his mouth just like this, but thinks better of it. Instead he simply lounges with his cock nice and snug in the bastard’s throat. Fuck, this is exactly what he’s been needing. He summons his notebook and begins going over his notes on the potion. It takes him quite a while but he spots the problem in the end. He’ll need to adjust the heat before adding the nettle in order to prevent the increase in potency over time, although he isn’t exactly sure it’s necessary, he likes the potion as is, he does like knowing how the effect was created however.

He floats his notebook back over to his robe and decides he should be getting on with it, as enjoyable as this is he can’t wait to fill the bastard more. So he does. He grips his hair and begins fucking his face, guiding his head onto his cock repeatedly, fucking up into him at the same time. It doesn’t take long this time for him to near his peak, after the short break, his knot inflates and ties him to the bastard once again.

He watches eagerly, viciously amused, as the mutt’s stomach expands even farther. It takes a long while before his stream cuts off and by then the mutt looks at least nine months along. Perhaps with twins. He feels like he should probably stop, with the potion as it is if he fills him again there’s no telling how full he’ll become, but...he can’t resist. Just once more.

He floats him onto his back in the middle of the bed, he wants to have a good view of his massive stomach for this one. He rubs his hands over his seemingly gravid belly, slightly awed by how large it is already. He strokes himself to full hardness, and sinks back into the mutt’s, now rather sloppy, hole. He begins fucking him at once, but gently, having a hard time making this last with the delicious picture in front of him. He’s going to watch this memory repeatedly.

He begins tweaking the mutt’s nipples, pulling moans from him, rather amused by how much the mutt is enjoying this. He changes his mind about his earlier decision and releases the spell keeping him from climaxing. The mutt screams in his sleep as he’s finally allowed the release he had been denied, his back bowing off the bed, his cock shooting spurt after spurt of semen across his massive belly. He rubs it across the bastard’s skin as he fucks him. He begins speeding his thrusts gradually. Fucking him faster and harder, pulling whimpers from the mutt, who is now over-sensitized. It takes less time than he would prefer before his knot begins, once again, to inflate. He fucks the mutt brutally as it does so, forcing his knot repeatedly into the mutt’s hole, and then dragging it out again. But it gets too large for it eventually and he’s once again tied to the bastard. He ruts into his hole as he fills him again, and groans when he sees how large the mutt is getting. Fuck.

By the time his stream cuts off the mutt looks like he’s carrying octuplets. It’s obscene. He runs his hands wonderingly over the bastard’s stomach, trying to memorize every detail of this. Then he reluctantly begins cleaning up after himself. He collects the plug he bought for the purpose and shoves it home, taking a moment to admire the sheer size of it. Beautiful. Then he casts a quick spell which will ensure no one can identify who the semen is from, casts a few quick cleaning charms, gets dressed and replaces his disillusionment spell. He starts to leave but then remembers his earlier thought about leaving the mutt a permanent reminder. He smirks and gives him a tattoo just above his cock, an image of his animagus form. Then he does leave, but only for long enough to fetch the other items he’ll need. He’s glad he has some on hand since he isn’t sure the sex store down Knockturn stays open this late. He manages to get back to the bastard’s room with no problems and pierces his cock and his taint. He can’t secure them with a spell so that they can’t be removed, not without getting caught anyway, but he has a feeling the wolf will love the idea of the mutt being unable to get hard and will convince him to keep them. He admires his handiwork one last time, pulls down his wards and cancels the spell keeping the mutt asleep, then he leaves the room. After leaving a tiny magical recording device in an inconspicuous place. He can’t wait to see his reaction when he wakes in the morning.


End file.
